This study will result in preparation of computer software which presents tabular and graphic probability output, exact probability subroutines which consider the presence of ties (for nonparametric tests), and empirical tests for small samples of deviates from statistical distributions. The software will give needed aid to experimenters for the examination of hypotheses and be especially useful for experiments based on small samples. For various statistical distributions, the system will (1) calculate and plot probabilities, showing critical points and statistic placement, (2) present subroutines for calculating probabilities and pseudo-random deviates, (3) construct probability tables in tabular form, (4) provide a user interface where software and documents reside, (5) for continuous distributions, generate, plot (generated deviates and theoretical counterparts), and test deviates. Design and implementation of the embedding system and its graphics component will provide unique abilities in probability plot presentation and viewable empirical testing of deviates. Hypotheses will be judged by viewing plots which show placement of statistics relative to critical points. The resulting software will allow consistent interpretation of experimental results. Experimenters need correct results on which to base conclusions about hypotheses and the ability to access tables without the requirement of being conversant with table construction.